Summer Hope
by MicaNgocLan
Summary: Bill proposes to Fleur. I was given this pair by thekinglystar in the OTP Swap #3 challenge.


Notes: I tried to mimic Rowling's accent for Fleur without being too distracting.

 **Summer Hope**

Bill straightened his desk and checked the contents of his satchel before placing it over his shoulder. As he headed towards the lobby he weaved through the mass of witches and wizards coming in to handle their business. His eyes flashed over each being as the flood enveloped him. He kept pace with his satchel and hands close to his body until he became distracted by the lump in his vest pocket.

"Bill!" A voice called in the distance. He noticed that he had stopped walking, distracted by the contents of the pocket.

"Why have you kept me waiting?" Fleur said as she drove through the crowd toward Bill. She huffed as she pressed passed the last cluster. "You told me you were allowed a break from zis…. I don't know what I'd do eef I was more zen part time."

"Well, now I'm here. Shall we find a small treat?" He said as he offered his arm.

"I zeenk we should visit Fortescue's. Eet hasn't been zis warm since last September." She laughed as she took his arm.

Diagon Alley was bustling as usual except it was not airy in its movements. Rushing people moved erratically, avoiding even a nudge from someone separate from their group. Any of the rooted groups were cramped with one ear in the conversation as another surveyed. Regardless of the mood, the sun shined brightly on Fleur's hair and she glided in her pastel dress. Bill meticulously moved them through the many clusters of people with the rhythmic clap of his heels.

Once in front of the ice cream parlor, Bill placed his satchel on the chair of the table nearest the Leaky Cauldron as Fleur sat down opposite of him. She began to comb her hand through the ends of her hair and watched him enter the store. His ponytail slid back and forth against his back as he towered over the few gathered around the many flavors at the counter. Fleur began watching the people flowing by her. The air now seemingly conflicted. Yes, children relished the idea of the coming summer weather and games and the time away from school, but the adults showed faint impressions of unrest and vexation. The slight bliss the youth displayed is a reminder of how things were before the proof of Voldemort's return. She lingered on the whispers of neighboring conversations when Bill returned.

He presented her a small cup of Sticky Toffee Pudding while he enjoyed his Chocolate Chili. Fleur put a smile on her face and gladly took up her cup and spoon. They reveled in this moment where they were untouchable by the chaotic street and its heavy air. Bill devoured his bowl while Fleur swirled her treat around before each bite. In her distraction, Bill slid two parcels out of his satchel and placed them on the table for Fleur to open.

Putting her bowl down, she hesitated to grab the parcels. "Bill, what ees zis?"

"Just open it and see. I will explain it to you."

She shot him a curious look as she unwrapped the smaller package which revealed a gray plastic box with rounded edges and corded buds. The other package was a book with a pale skinned woman and thick ebony hair on the cover. The title of the book was strange to her as it read Clayopet and she knew it was wrong.

"Bill… What ees zis?" As she examined the pages.

"It was a suggestion from my father to help you with your English."

"My Eenglish ees good. We 'aven't 'ad a lesson for a while." She retorted vexed by his father's assumptions. Bill chuckled as he grabbed the grey box and drew her attention from the book.

"My father thought this invention would be a compelling way to read English better and learn more about where I used to work."

"You mean Egypt?" She tried to recall the various experiences and things he learned that he told her over the last year together. "So zis reads 'Cle-o-pat…'"

"Cleopatra. She was the last queen of Egypt. This is a cassette player and inside it is a tape. You can listen to the story and learn to read by following along in the book. I appreciate being back in England for you and the Order, but I do hope to return working there once," his tone hushed, "the Order stops You Know Who," Briefly he looked around for any peering eyes before continuing. "Without knowing any of his plans we don't know when and how to stop what he is plotting. It could be quite some time, but my ultimate hope is to take this journey back to Egypt with you as my wife."

"Really?!" Delighted, she watched him grab a ring from his vest pocket and placed it in the palm of her left hand and curled her fingers around it. Before he could withdraw she took her other hand and held his in place.

"Bill, of course I will be your wife," She gave his hand a heartening squeeze. "As you 'ave already said, we don't know when zis war will truly begin; let alone end and what ze aftermath will be. Should we be taking your attention away from the Order and put so much focus on us?"

"Fleur, you are all the more reason to focus on the Order. One of the greatest things we have is our loved ones and our _reason_ to fight which makes us powerful. I think this is a perfect time."

"Alright." She happily conceded.

They released one another's hands and she opened her left hand to finally see the ring she had been given. The center stone was a round diamond surrounded by an intricate Edwardian ribbon made of deep sapphire. The band had diamonds throughout it with ribbed edges. She managed to say, "Magnifique," when Bill came to her feet on one knee and placed the ring on her finger. She gently lifted his elbow, leading him to stand so she could embrace and kiss him. Some neighboring conversations broke off to observe the pair. In silence, the onlookers recoiled to their discourse. Bill and Fleur sank back in their chairs with their elation dwindling.

"Zank you," she then cleared her throat. "What are we to talk about now?"

"I was hoping to have you visit my family since summer is upon us and all of them should be home. You can properly meet and get to know one another."

"And how long do you expect zis visit to last? Ze whole summer? You won't leave me there alone will you or what will I do?" She ranted.

He quieted her with a hearty laugh. "You won't be there alone. As long as things run smoothly at Gringotts, I'll be around often."

"Zis will be a long zummer…" she retorted as she finished her ice cream, " For you I will do eet."

"Good, it's settled then. Who knows, if things go well we can stay there again for Christmas." He grinned and took her hands. His thumb twisted the ring side to side on her finger.

"Oh stop." She forced a laugh. The warmth of his touched made he refrain from grumbling anymore.

She relished in the thoughts of their engagement and attempted to overlook the disparity of her surroundings. Anything to hold on to this moment. She pushed out any thoughts of Gringotts or unknown battles around the corner. Images of the isolated Burrow, though restive, was hope of a decisive future. Bill knew her fears and responded with a firm, consoling squeeze. Time was running from them. Work would soon demand his return. He glanced to those around him and then met Fleur's blue gaze. If the world could find a hope to stand by, a stable future awaits. If only it was that simple.


End file.
